Beastlord Indrik
Beastlord Indrik was a member of New York's first team of superheroes along with NEDO. They were there for the initial push for hero registration and the inception of the Nedo Institute, but left to return to the Mythoverse before registering for their license.They have since returned to the NEDOverse and are acting as a hero once again, despite being neither a registered hero nor a student of the institute. Backstory When did you officially become a part of your legacy? Long before modern civilisation, Beastlord Indrik awoke on their mountaintop and came down to command the beasts and walk among them as a father and mother. Throughout their long life, they have continually gone back to their mountain to rest for several centuries at a time, each time waking up new and slightly different, almost as if reborn. Death for them is only a long slumber. They are a legacy of themselves, in a sense, and each time they wake up on their mountaintop they rejoin that legacy anew, with the memories of their past selves to guide them. What’s the greatest accomplishment of your legacy? Although Indrik doesn’t consciously measure their life this way, and although they’ve done what others would think of as greater deeds, they probably think most highly of their achievements with NEDO while they were a part of his team, helping him to craft his vision of the world. Witnessing some of the results of their efforts makes Indrik brim with pride and love. How does the public perceive your legacy? The public remembers Beastlord Indrik as a powerful, strong-willed hero, somewhat mysterious, but obviously a figure of strength. The image of Beastlord -- in shining golden armour, with flowing hair and a long, spiralling white horn -- has become one of the iconic images of that era of heroes. Their subsequent long absence from NEDOverse left the public with some unanswered questions, and for most people, who and what they actually are was kind of unclear. How does your legacy tie into your reasons for being a hero? Indrik’s long sleeps leave them restless and needing direction whenever they awaken and return to the world. Their mountain is isolated; absolutely nothing else lives there, not even a blade of grass. They first became a hero when they met NEDO and chose to follow him; he let them turn their discontent into purpose and direction. Why do you care about the team? Their time as a hero has shown them how fulfilling teamwork and socialising can be. It has led them to friendship and love. The love they feel is deeply intertwined with their sense of right and wrong. They associate heroism and doing with with earning affection. At NEDO... When the Nedo Institute was pulled into the Inbetween, Indrik's mountain was pulled in along with it, waking them up from their deep slumber before their time. They have been walking around campus, taking in all that NEDO's vision has become, and reconnecting with their old teammates. Reader and NEDO were both surprised to see them, looking no different than they did decades ago. Indrik has had trouble picking up where they left off with this current version of NEDO, who was uncomfortable continuing a romantic relationship with someone who looked the same age as his students. By chance, Indrik encountered a younger version of NEDO in the Inbetween, exactly as they remember him in the 80s when they first knew each other. Although unsure if they are from the same timeline or not, the two have been spending time together. In the meantime, Indrik has been making connections with some of the students, including Cortica, Pest Control, and Séance. After their first mission in the Animeverse with Cortica, Pest Control and Reader, Indrik joined the new school anime club with Naomi and Billie, despite not actually attending school. Their missions have reinforced their belief in the magic of friendship, and so they try to create stronger ties. Their blunt manner has so far proven more helpful than not in this endeavour. Before all this, Indrik was a largely solitary creature who mostly interacted with the beasts of the world and left humans alone. They see animals as their charges, and try to protect them while believing dominion over them in their right. By meditating, Indrik can connect with their memories of past versions of themselves in order to receive their guidance. Over the centuries, many of their memories have faded, and Indrik is secretly afraid of forgetting. Relationships * I trust Neiro and told him an important secret of my legacy. I would never betray him. Trivia * Indrik's true form is that of an enormous, kaiju-sized unicorn, though they spend most of their time in human form and revert only when returning to their mountain to sleep. * No matter what form Indrik takes, they are constantly wearing their golden plate armour. * Indrik brought a grizzly bear back from FNSY. He now wanders campus and other students have dubbed him Frankie. * Koschei the Deathless and Beastlord Indrik are old enemies, as seen in issue #26. Category:Player Characters